The Jewel That Ended Love
by MikoKathryn
Summary: A recap of Kikyou and Inuyasha's past I wrote for school. One shot, repost. Please review


Long ago, in lands far away, there existed a jewel. How this jewel was created, no earthly being knows. It's name: The Jewel of Four Souls.  
  
The Jewel of Four Souls was a jewel of very strong magical ability; it had the power to make any demon stronger. or to grant the wish of the human owner. If the heart of the possessor is evil, the jewel itself will be tainted.  
  
In order to protect the Jewel from falling into the hands of a demon, it was entrusted to a powerful priestess named Kikyou.  
  
For many years, Kikyou protected the Jewel of Four Souls in a shrine inside of a small village. With her skills as an archer and healer, Kikyou became well known and respected among humans.  
  
On the outside, Kikyou appeared to be a very strong and emotionless woman. She had to be, or else the demons would not see her as a hazard. Though she did not show it, the burden of the Jewel was too much for her. Inside, she longed to be normal, to live life as a normal woman was all she desired.  
  
Among the demons that attempted to steal the Jewel of Four Souls, was a boy who was not very different then Kikyou herself. He also had a burden, a weight on his soul that he could not control. he was a half demon, rejected by humans and demons both. His life had been full of constant mockery, his human blood a curse on his status among other demons. Rejected by even his own brother, Inuyasha was seeking the Jewel to become a full demon in hopes of being accepted.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou were in constant battle, though neither of them was ever injured. On more than one occasion, Kikyou would have the dog-demon in position to kill, though she would never bring herself to harm him. In a way, she sensed how they were alike. That their desires were the same. Though Inuyasha would never admit it, he could never hurt her, either.  
  
Slowly the two began to become closer, one would even say they were friends. It seemed to be getting clearer each day, how their situations were the same. They could sympathize with each other. Kikyou realized this. She also realized that her feelings for Inuyasha were slowly evolving past friendship, into love.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, you're there aren't you? Why don't you come down?" Kikyou sat alone on a grassy hill, Inuyasha spying from a spot in the treetops above her. He should have known better than to misjudge her sense of demon auras, she would always know where he was. Sometimes she knew more then she let on.  
  
Cautiously, he made his way down to sit beside her. He eyed her suspiciously, though the priestess seemed not to notice his discomfort. "How do you see me Inuyasha?" Kikyou nearly whispered her eyes turned to gaze into the forest.  
  
"Eeh? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in his usual arrogant tone. Kikyou turned to look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not like everyone else" She began "I cannot hesitate. or else. the demons will never see me as a threat. Even though I am human, I can never lead a normal humans life. You and I are the same, since you are a half demon." A sad look crossed her face, obviously worried about what she was about to say.  
  
"That is why I cannot kill you."  
  
His eyes widened, amazed that this woman was comparing herself to a lowly being like himself. Inuyasha regained his smug attitude, and began to walk away.  
  
"What is all this trash? You never shut up, do you?" He said, and he turned to look at her again. The look he saw in her eyes defeated him inside, and his feet were planted to the ground before her.  
  
"Is that so. I never shut up, do I?" Kikyou said quietly, her voice overflowing with hurt.  
  
From that moment on, Inuyasha knew that he was in love with her.  
  
Onimugo was a man of unthinkable evil. Kikyou cared for him, as his body was forever immobile. Though he wasn't even able to move, he desired Kikyou. Kikyou and the Jewel of Four Souls. His evil thoughts attracted many demons into the cave where he lay, but Onimugo was not scared. He asked for them to devour him, and in a moment of sheer desire for power, the demons were sucked into his body creating a separate being. This beings name was Naraku. And upon learning about Kikyou's recent love interest, he began to form a plan.  
  
Kikyou herself was forming a plan, a plan that would hopefully bring her and Inuyasha together. One dark evening, Kikyou approached the half demon.  
  
"Me? Human?" He asked himself, would it be worth it? What Kikyou was suggesting would go against what he had spent the majority of his life yearning after.  
  
"It can be done" Kikyou kept an emotionless face. "Since half of you is originally human. If the Jewel falls into the hands of a wicked demon, it's power will increase manifold. However, if it is used to turn you into a human, after it purifies you, it will most likely disappear."  
  
"Then, Kikyou. what will happen to you?"  
  
The young priestess suddenly looked at him with a look of pure love, he cared about her. This was the first time he had shown it. "If the Jewel I've been protecting disappears, then I can finally become a normal woman." Kikyou said, and for the first time, with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha's heart softened. He had made his decision; he would become human for her. So he could be with her. They would meet the next day, and he would use the Jewel of Four Souls to purify himself.  
  
On the promised day, Kikyou made her way to the forest where they had decided to meet. A smile crossed her face; today would be the day where everything changed. Not only would she no longer be a priestess, she would be able to be with Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly she was struck from behind, her flesh burst open and blood poured from the fresh wound. In a panic, she reached out for the Jewel she had been carrying. This couldn't happen. today; today was the day when her life would become better.  
  
"Idiot" She heard a familiar voice tease. A foot crashed down on her palm that had been reaching for the jewel, and a clawed hand reached down to retrieve it.  
  
"I had no intention of becoming human."  
  
It was then she knew, she had been betrayed. Inuyasha stood before her, her blood stained his claws.  
  
"This Jewel. might as well stain it with more bitter blood. Be best if I killed everyone in the village." With that, he turned and walked away. Leaving Kikyou in the realization that Inuyasha had never loved her. Now she not only was drowning in tears of her own loss, because of her foolish heart. everyone in the village would pay. She could not stand for this, Kikyou had to do something. With her remaining strength. she stood and limped in the direction of the village. Kikyou would get her revenge.  
  
Inuyasha stood alone in the forest. Why hadn't Kikyou shown up yet? It was getting late in the day. and he wasn't fond of the idea that she would be out by herself at night without him to protect her.  
  
An arrow whizzed past his ear, distracting him from his thoughts. He turned to look at his attacker, and his heart fell.  
  
"K. Kikyou?!" The half demon lost his breath. Why. had he been betrayed?  
  
"Die, Inuyasha!" Her sweet voice cursed. Kikyou was trying to kill him. After dodging her arrows, he ran towards the village. His only option was to take the Jewel and leave the village forever. Never again would he let his heart be fooled by another.  
  
Inuyasha leapt through the forest with the Jewel in hand. Kikyou was not far behind him, he knew. It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done to attack that innocent village, but he couldn't let anyone know. They couldn't see how much Kikyou had hurt him. Why did it have to turn out like this.the first woman who he ever loved? Why did nothing ever work out for him? Why did no one care about him? Why was it so hard for anyone to love him. a half demon?  
  
Kikyou followed him through the forest. Her wound had not stopped bleeding, and she had to hurry. Now was the time. The priestess released her arrow with a rosy glow, and in a silenced moment. it hit its mark. Inuyasha flew backwards, and the arrow pinned him to a large tree. In a desperate moment. he reached for the jewel that had shattered it all. His eyes were heavy, and in his last moment he promised himself he would never love another woman. Inuyasha would not wake up for another fifty years.  
  
Kikyou fell to her knees, and numerous villagers rushed to her side.  
  
"My inexperience. this is a result of that" Kikyou whispered weakly. Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister immediately went to help her dear sister.  
  
"Quickly, sister. we need to treat this wound!"  
  
"It's too late, Kaede. Listen carefully. Take this Jewel. this Jewel that caused everything. and burn it with my remains. It will never fall into evil hands again."  
  
Somewhere in the darkness, Naraku smiled. His plan had worked.  
  
That evening, as Kikyou's corpse was burned. the Jewel of Four Souls disappeared from this world. Only to return. five hundred years later.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kikyou died hating each other, and loving each other as well. Though it was the tragic end of their short-lived love, it was only the beginning for adventures to come. 


End file.
